Forum:Interesting rocketlauncher..
'ello I just got an interesting drop from craw.. a.. RWL770 Steel Destructor. stats: 2080 x 3 dmg 88.8 acc 1.1 fire rate 3 shot magazine it's the most powerful non legendary/pearlescent rocketlauncher I've seen so far.. not to mention that I'm finding it odd that it doesnt have the word helix in its title.. from what I've understood most rocketlaunchers tend to have the word in the title when they shoot the 3 spiraling rockets.. an exception being the roaster which doesnt change its name no matter what.. but to find a purple rarity lvl 61 rocket launcher without the helix word in the title, but still shooting 3 spiraling rockets, was a bit odd to me.. but, the drop was gotten while soloing craw offline, so there's no possibility of anyone planting it among the drops.. idk if it's common to find destructor titled launchers with the helix accessory without gaining the helix title, but for me it was a first.. and I'm definately loving this launcher.. :P TaSManiaC 19:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) That's way to overpowered. It's definately a mod. "i got it from soloing craw, offline" yeah right Helpme19 19:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I highly doubt it's a mod dumbass I've seen plenty unmodded weapons like this. Oops, my bad i thought it said 2800 instead of 2080, sorry. Helpme19 19:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) you might've seen plenty of unmodded weapons like it but as I stated, I havent.. and there's no need to be rude.. nor do I have a tendency to be untruthful on the wiki.. Because I've gotten a few decent friends from this wiki who I like playing with online whenever I can, eventho I'm normally just simply playing solo. TaSManiaC 19:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Is it hyperion made? I've noticed that hyperion Rocket launchers (in my case) usually don't have the Helix title, but have the x3 on them. "Steel" Destructor = Torgue. If the material is supposed to overide the helix prefix, then it's legit.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ My bad, totally forgot about that :D -- [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']] the op gets the benefit of the doubt until the benefit is negated by proof. only then shall sh/he/it be fair game for mod-bashing, if felt absolutely necessary. tas, the destructor has not been sighted as a helix launcher as of yet. as to the power, the destructor is known for increased damage. however, no pics of level 61 destructors have yet been posted. please post a pic of your launcher for scrutiny /target practice. also, see destructor standard specs. 20:08, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :very nice find, tas. I've heard rumors of possibility of a destructor spawning as a helix, one in which the "steel" prefix overrides the "helix" prefix. this is the first i've seen. keep it close. don't let it out of your sight. or just give it to me. i'll take care of it. (lol) 00:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Brick: "Mine!" ::fry: "no, brick. that launcher belongs to tasmaniac." ::Brick: "MINE!!" ::fry: "no, brick. that's not yours." ::Brick: {strangle} ::fry: "ack! aaack!!" ::-fry my bad about the level, it's indeed lvl 60, here's 2 crappy cellphone taken pics of it: http://i212.photobucket.com/albums/cc59/T_A_S88/Kuva1617.jpg http://i212.photobucket.com/albums/cc59/T_A_S88/Kuva1616.jpg TaSManiaC 20:16, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Excellent find. I'm surprised that isn't an all 9s weap.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:29, October 8, 2010 (UTC) it's funny that when I've got it equipped, due to my characters skills & class mod, I'm getting the mag. size doubled, so it's showing 6/66 ammo, which to me is funny 'cause it's one helluva launcher XD TaSManiaC 20:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I was able to replicate this exactly in gear calc. Good find . i personally dont like launchers but aside form being one lvl low ist a perfect helix destuctor.Veggienater 20:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::See. This turned out to be legit. Maybe now you idiots will learn to investigate things properly as opposed to running around like jack-asses making bullshit claims about a weapons legitimacy before actually investigating, and making yourself look like an even bigger jackass when it turns out that something is indeed legit. AtlasSoldier 21:55, October 8, 2010 (UTC) One fucking person said it was a mod, you little pissant. Why don't you learn to read before running your big amped-up butthurt mouth off.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::U mad, bro. AtlasSoldier 22:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Apparently, you are. I'm just responding to your nonsensical little ADHD fit. Very rarely in this forum does anyone call something a mod when it isn't. Save your little Ritalin dances for after you've actually read the thread instead of popping up and spouting off with your diarrhea of the mouth.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm feeling so proud. -- MeMadeIt 22:51, October 8, 2010 (UTC) You should be. I LEARNED IT FROM WATCHING YOU, OK?!?!GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Very rarely? I see it in nearly every god damn thread where someone posts about how they found a weapon and they say it's legit. That's when a certain few people (you know who you are) jump up and play the "It's modded" card, without proper research. As well, yes, I do have ADHD, and no, I don't take Ritalin. I did back when I was fucking 6 years old, but that was 17 years ago. I am on a different, much better medication. :: ::As for diarrhea of the mouth, I wouldn't talk there bud. I had a good laugh at you joining #wikia-bl just to say >:|, then leave a split second later. You see, I have a theory. My theory involves you, and Nagamarky. You two must be the 2 lone members of the "Borderlands Wikia We Hate Modded Stuff" club. And it seems you just got back from your first circle-jerk meeting. :: ::As you obviously don't know, only aspie retards go to the lengths you've gone to, to show your hatred for modded stuff and modders. Good example of that being your little tirade on my userpage. To end this unpleasantness Jarrad, you need to go back to your god damn hugbox and get off the internet, you little shit. AtlasSoldier 22:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Diarrhea of the mouth. ^^^ Get to the back of the bus before I get the fire hose, modder.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::See, I always knew you had abit of racist in you, ya bastard. AtlasSoldier 23:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Modders are a race now? Try again, Crap-trap.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) You two have been asked to refrain from poking each other and turning the wiki into a squabbling ground at every opportunity. Various contributors have become frustrated with your constant squabbling, so action has been taken. See you guys in a week. -- WarBlade 23:17, October 8, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts before reading the previous post: 23:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Aside from the bickering...nice find guy. Use that on the bad guys at tartarus! Player8410 00:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Let it be clear that... * That's way to overpowered. It's definately a mod. "i got it from soloing craw, offline" yeah right Helpme19 * "Steel" Destructor = Torgue. If the material is supposed to overide the helix prefix, then it's legit. ... Excellent find. I'm surprised that isn't an all 9s weap. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 ** Since Steel does override Helix, CJ is for its legitimacy. * See. This turned out to be legit. Maybe now you idiots will learn to investigate things properly as opposed to running around like jack-asses making bullshit claims about a weapons legitimacy before actually investigating, and making yourself look like an even bigger jackass when it turns out that something is indeed legit. AtlasSoldier ...Atlas started it, not CJ, despite all of the former's claims to the contrary. Congrats Tasmaniac on your excellent launcher. 02:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't really know much about what a good quality rocket launcher is, as I don't use them that much, but I must say, that one is a beaut! Abyss Raider before I found this one the best ones I've seen have been around 1000 x 3 and as far as single shot ones go, 2,9k+ nidhogg.. so I was quite surprised to see this lil beast of a launcher.. at first I looked at it and only saw the 2080 dmg part and figured it was just a normal launcher, a split second later the x3 showed up.. and I pretty much went O_O I rarely use launchers myself, but this one I'm gonna have to keep just due to its awesomeness TaSManiaC 07:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) From what i was able to work out in gear calc, it has the Devistating acc. which bumps the dmg up quite a bit.Veggienater 12:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC)